Worth Your While
by GleeBang
Summary: Rachel probably should have knocked. / Pure, unadulterated smut. Read at your own risk.


It started out innocently enough.

Rachel was simply been minding her own business, wandering around the party and saying goodnight to everyone. Well, almost everyone. For whatever reason she couldn't find Puck, or Santana or Brittany, so she went upstairs to look for them.

She probably should have knocked. But Rachel Berry was kind of drunk for the first time in her life – Matt had insisted she do a shot of tequila with him, and it left her feeling warm and fuzzy, so she did one more. And then another. And then _another_.

Her cheeks warmed, thinking of the way Matt had rested his hands on her hips. "Rach, baby, you okay?" he'd asked, breath hot in her ear. Strange shudders ran through her abdomen.

"F-fine," she stuttered. The odd feeling between her legs told her it was probably time to get out of there, so she was planning to walk home.

She probably should have knocked, but four shots of tequila made her forget.

"Bri – oh my god!" Rachel shrieked as she took in the scene in front of her.

Puck was lying flat on his back, head resting on one of Brittany's pillows. Brittany herself was straddling his chest, facing away from him, making out with Santana – who, Rachel could see, was riding Puck. _Hard_.

Brittany and Santana broke apart and looked at her, standing open-mouthed in the doorway. "Don't you knock, Berry?" Santana asked with a flash of annoyance.

Rachel blushed harder, even as the heat between her legs returned. "I'm so sorry, I – wait, Santana, does Matt know about this?"

Matt and Santana were dating. Technically. Everyone else knew that they both flirted with other people, but this seemed out of hand.

"No," Santana said, sliding off of Puck. He groaned, and Brittany took his cock in her hand, gliding it up and down gently to placate him. "And you're not going to tell him, Rachel."

"I'll tell him if I want to," Rachel said, feeling a little nervous as Santana advanced toward her. It was hard not to notice the way her hard nipples peaked in the air, or the wetness dripping down her legs.

"No, you're not. Because we're going to make it worth your while," Santana whispered. The other two sat up in bed and grinned.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Rachel stuttered.

Instead of answering, Santana put an arm on either side of her – effectively pinning her against the wall – and dropped her lips to Rachel's, forcing her tongue inside of Rachel's mouth. She moaned in spite of herself when Santana's hips pressed into hers. She found herself kissing back.

Before she knew it, Puck was there side and unzipping the side of her skirt. "Take it off, Rachel," he growled. She stepped out of her skirt and panties. Pulling herself away from Santana for a moment, she looked at Puck. He was still rock hard, and his cock bumped into her hip when he moved to pull her shirt off.

Santana undid the clasp of her bra and tossed it away, leaving Rachel completely naked. "Fuck, Berry," she moaned appreciatively, reaching to cup one of Rachel's boobs in her hand. "_This_ is what you've been hiding underneath the plaid? Christ."

The two of them led Rachel to the bed, positioning her at the edge. Rachel felt as though she had lost all control, like she was just riding the tide, letting it all happen to her – she couldn't stop, it felt too good. Puck stood at the end of the bed, hitching each of her ankles up onto his shoulders.

"I'm gonna fuck you senseless," he said in a low voice, and Rachel shivered. "Baby, you're gonna come so hard you'll beg for more."

She didn't doubt it.

When the head of his cock pushed inside of her, thick and hot, she moaned in pleasure. "Fuck me," she gasped, surprising even herself.

She had almost forgotten about the other two girls when suddenly she felt Santana's wet mouth latch onto her breast. It felt so good that she almost screamed. "_Oh_, Santana…"

The rest of her moans were lost in Brittany's lips when she leaned down to kiss her, tongue penetrating deep into her mouth. Blonde hair fell across her face. "Oh _god_," she groaned into Brittany's mouth.

Every nerve was on fire. She could barely breathe around Brittany's tongue; a hand (she wasn't sure whose) rolled her right nipple while Santana's mouth was bent over the left. Puck rammed into her, hard, and she felt her eyes rolling back in her head.

Suddenly a hand was on her clit, and Rachel gasped, back arching off the bed. Santana released her breast for a moment, laughing lowly. "You like that, Berry?"

Rachel could only moan in approval.

"You like it when Puck fucks you?" Santana asked again, voice edged in arousal. She liked to talk dirty.

"Mmhmm," Rachel whimpered.

"You want me to eat you out, Berry? You want my tongue on your clit?"

The thought of it made Rachel so wet that all she could do was keen. Santana laughed again and leaned down, attaching her lips to Rachel's clit as Puck continued to move in and out of her.

Santana sucked hard, and Rachel's world went black. She came with such force that it felt like a tidal wave ripping through her body, every muscle tightening as she saw stars.

Puck grunted and came inside of her while Santana continued to suck and pull away. Her teeth grazed Rachel's clit and she came again, still riding the high of her first orgasm as the second rushed over her.

She hadn't even realized that she was screaming until she stopped and the silence overtook them. All four of them panted, breathing hard.

Brittany was the first one to notice that they'd forgotten to close the door.

_They'd forgotten to close the door_.

Matt was standing just outside the room, lips twitching.

"Oh – M-matt… Santana said, hurriedly getting up and covering herself with a blanket. "I thought you'd left…"

His face was set. He looked angry, brow furrowed, but after a moment of silence his face cleared.

"If you get to fuck Rachel and Brittany, I do too," he said in a low voice, closing the door behind him and pulling his shirt off. Brittany laughed and joined him, helping him to undo his jeans.

Santana just grinned and kissed him hard.

Puck rolled onto the floor and pulled Brittany down with him, pressing her into the carpet. He was growing hard again already, Rachel could see. She remembered that he'd always had good stamina.

She was surprised when Matt grabbed her and pushed his tongue into her mouth. "Been wanting to do this all fucking night, baby," he mumbled into her lips. The burn in her stomach got hotter.

Feeling bold, she pushed him backward onto the bed and slid his boxers off, getting an eyeful of his hard dick. She wrapped her fingers around it before leaning forward and capturing the head in her mouth.

"Fuck, yeah," Matt ground out, sliding a hand into her hair.

Santana joined her from the side, tickling Matt's cock with her tongue. "He tastes good, right, Berry?" she asked, winking at Rachel. Rachel nodded, Matt's dick bouncing against the roof of her mouth.

She moved around to the other side and they went down on him together. Rachel almost came herself when Santana opened her mouth wide and kissed her across Matt's cock, tongues mingling across the hot skin. Matt came a few seconds later, exploding on both of them.

Santana left then, sliding to the floor, where Brittany was riding Puck and moaning loudly. To Rachel's surprise, Matt picked her up and sat her down on Brittany's desk. Rachel looked down – hard again.

He pulled her close, her legs wrapping around him, and slid his cock inside of her. She was so wet that it slipped into her easily, but he was so big – even bigger than _Puck_ – that she came again instantly. "Oh my _god_, Matt," she sighed.

He grinned and pushed into her, thrusting again and again. Rachel threw her head back, loving the feeling of it banging against the wall over and over. "_Yes,_" she groaned. "Harder, Matt. Faster!"

He complied, pounding into her, and pressed his thumb against her clit, swollen and erect from so many orgasms. They came together, Rachel shouting Matt's name as he emptied his load inside of her.

When Matt carried her back to the bed, Rachel felt herself fall into a kind of stupor. Santana was moaning now – although Rachel wasn't aware of it, Brittany was going down on her on the floor. The soft whimpering sounds lulled her into a half-sleep.

She was vaguely aware of Puck and Matt kissing her goodnight, of Santana and Brittany falling into bed beside her, limbs tangled as they turned out the lights. She felt Brittany's lips pressed against her neck.

"Hot as fuck," she heard one of them whisper before she dropped off into sleep.

Four days later, Rachel sat in glee rehearsal as Mr. Schue went over Kurt's solo with him. She was acutely uncomfortable, now that they were all in the same room again.

"Hey Berry," Santana whispered, tapping her shoulder from behind.

Her head whipped around. "Yes?"

Santana smiled a devious smile at her. "I'm having a party on Friday night. Want to come?" She laid heavy emphasis on the last word.

"Who's all… coming?" Rachel whispered back.

"Oh, just a few people. Maybe… four or five."

Brittany and Puck, sitting next to Santana, grinned.

"In that case," Rachel said quietly, "I'm _definitely_ coming."

And in fact, she _came_ every Friday night after that for the rest of the year.


End file.
